The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
Thanks to advances in communication technologies, a user can remotely configure an electronic device using wired or wireless techniques, rather than directly configuring through an input unit of the electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 depicts an interface for controlling speakers 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115 and 117. Referring to FIG. 1, the interface includes an interface 101 of a controlling device for configuring the speakers, and a plurality of speakers 103 through 117. The user can configure functions corresponding to locations of the speakers 103 through 117 through the interface 101. When at least one of the speakers 103 through 117 is moved to a different location, the user can reconfigure the function corresponding to the location of the at least one moved speaker through the interface 101. The user can configure data of service topology of the other speakers due to the movement of the at least one speaker through the interface 101. However, to configure the devices in the aforementioned manner, the user needs to know mapping relation among the devices displayed in the interface 101 and physical devices. That is, the user needs to recognize Identification (ID) or Serial Number (SN) of the device to configure. Also, every time the device is moved, it is inconvenient to configure service topology of the device. Referring to FIG. 1, the interface and the configuration for controlling the speaker are illustrated. As discussed above, the user needs to check the device information in person for the configuration and the control. The same shortcoming can arise when other electronic device than the speaker of FIG. 1 is controlled.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.